A Cinderella Story of A Different Kind
by lizzymccabe55
Summary: Emma is the homecoming representative for the Freshman class. She has a crush on a boy named Jason, but he never seems to notice her. That is until the homecoming dance comes around. One-shot


**Me: Hello reader's it's me. I know this is an overused title, but it'll be good I promise. Anyway Jason, Emma get in here.**

**Jason: What is it?**

**Me: Say hello to the Readers.**

**Emma: Hi readers. Jason now you.**

**Jason: Fine, hello you poor tortured souls.**

**Me: Jason be nice.**

**Jason: No. I don't have to be because I don't exist.**

**Emma: *hits Jason* Your such a jerk! Why do I even like you?**

**Jason: I don't know, why do you like me?**

**Me: *sigh* Please excuse them, and enjoy the** **story.**

* * *

><p>It was Friday, and school had just been let out. A girl with rich chocolate brown hair and brown eyes was leaving the classroom. She went to her locker and got her stuff before exiting the school with a smile. Why? It was because the homecoming dance was tonight, and it was going to be a costumemasquerade theme. The girl was planning on going as Cinderella.

"Hey Emma are you excited for tonight?" a girl with orange hair, and green eyes called out as she ran up to her friend.

"Of course Riley. I mean after all it's a costume slash masquerade dance, and I am the representative too," the girl, now known as Emma, said. Riley nodded, and went to her bus waving goodbye. Emma returned the wave as she walked on to her own bus and rode it home. Emma was a ninth grader who had a crush on a boy named Jason, but he didn't seem to notice her at all. Soon it was her stop, and she got off. She walked up to her house, and opened the door after unlocking it. Once inside she went straight to her room, after greeting her family, to do her homework.

She glanced at the clock every so often to check the time. She had to be done before eight. Just as it reached 6:30 she finished her homework. She did her chores quickly, and was finished by 7:00. She grabbed a quick snack and thought about the dance.

"Emma your father and I are so proud of you dear," Emma's mother, Lisa, said. Her father, Kevin, nodded. Emma's brother, Grant, left after giving his sister a thumb's up to change. He was representing the Sophomore class. Her sister, Reagan, also left the room. Reagan was the homecoming queen. Emma followed their example and went to her room to change into her costume dress. It was a pretty baby blue color. Her high-heels were also baby blue, and she had a silver tiara and mask. Her mother came in a did up her hair in a princess style. She stepped out of her room and twirled. Her father smiled.

"You look ravishing my little Cinderella," he said. Emma blushed, and grinned. Her brother stepped out of his room dressed in a forest green tunic, brown hunting pants, brown hunting boots, and a green felt hat with a red feather in it. His mask was green, and white. Emma laughed at his appearance. Grant grinned and his brown eyes glimmered with mischief. He walked over to Emma and lifted her up spinning in a circle before setting her down. His light black hair was in his eyes so he blew it away.

"Oh my Robin Hood has come to steal away with the princess. Whatever will we do?" Lisa fake wailed. Emma's father smiled.

"Why we'll call the sheriff of Nottingham of course," he said. Grant laughed.

"Twill do you no good my good man for I've evaded him countless times and lived to tell the tale," Grant said.

"Grant stop kidding around," Regan said walking into the room. Her brown hair was piled on her head in a bun. She wore a black shirt, jacket, pants, and boots and had a cat mask. Their mother had them all stand together, and then snapped pictures of them. They all piled into their car, and drove to the school. Their parents accompanied them in, and told them to have fun before leaving to go to their station as DJs. Reagan led them up the stairs to the balcony at the second floor. Then the three siblings entered the gym. Emma immediately went over to the punch bowl located on the table directly across from the entrance. Reagan headed off to look for her boyfriend, and Grant left to hang out with his buddies. Emma looked at everyone smiling, and dancing, but she wasn't into it anymore. She had lost the feeling of excitement as she remembered that her crush didn't even notice her, or even know that she existed. She sighed depressed, and headed over to her parents. Two other people were at the DJs station, and her parents were sitting down near on the bleachers. Emma sat down next to them and sighed.

"What's the matter Emma?" her mother asked concern in her eyes.

"It's just, I wanted this night to be different. I wanted him, you know, but I don't think he even knows that I'm alive. Life is so unfair," Emma said bitterly. Her parents smiled sadly.

"We know that you wanted this to be different, but you can't always get what you want. It's unfair, yes, but life gives us these challenges so that we can grow and learn. Now why don't you go and find your friends, and hang out with them?" Emma's father said smiling at his daughter.

"Fine, but I doubt any of them are here," Emma said. Suddenly the room got quiet, and Jason walked on stage. His black hair was unruly, and his green eyes sparkled with amusement. He was dressed as Bruce Wayne. He was wearing a tuxedo, black dress pants and shoes. His mask was a classic masquerade mask.

"This next song is an original written by yours truly. Its dedicated to someone very special to me. Emma, the girl I fell for," Jason said after he grabbed the mic, "Get on up here."

Emma was paralyzed. A spotlight fell on her, and she stood up making her way to the DJs station. One thought was going through he mind as she made her way over to her crush: _What did he just say?_

The song was sweet. Emma smiled as she listened to it. Jason was grinning, and watching Emma. The song ended shortly after Emma reached the stage. Jason leaned over and asked the DJs for a slow song, and they complied. The dark haired boy stepped down from the stage and offered Emma his hand. she took it and he pulled her close.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. Emma nodded.

"Yes I would, but I don't really know how," she said. Jason smiled warmly.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you," Jason said. They slowly began to dance.

"How did you know it was me sitting over there?" Emma asked. Jason smiled before he replied.

"It's because you are the most beautiful girl I know, and I love you," Jason said. Emma smiled.

"I love you too," she said. Jason leaned in after she said that and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's a rap people. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&amp;R, and let me know what you think.<strong>

**Jason: That was pretty good. Anyway I've got to go. Emma you coming?**

**Emma: Yeah. See ya lizzymccabe55. Bye readers.**


End file.
